


Debut day

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baseball, Fluff, M/M, idk what is this, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: AU where Johnny the rookie player who been receiving attention during his Triple A league is finally making his debut in MAJOR league! and his bunny looking boyfriend is there to support while eating the famous hotdog





	Debut day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so yeah, I write this. This is actually my first time writing about Johndo so I'm a bit worry. Anyway, not to confuse all but I basically write about Johnny playing baseball here while doyoung the supportive lover. 
> 
> p/s: English is not my first language and this is unbeta.

“Ball two,” the umpire shouts. 

Johnny takes a deep breath as he steps back from the batter place, feeling a little relieved that he didn’t swing at the ball or it will become a strike. He is already on his second strikes, with two balls in his count. The current situation is one runner at second base with one out, and him as the seventh batter.

Johnny grips his most favourite wood bat as he positions himself, ready for another battle with the battery. 

The umpire shouts ‘play’ and the pitcher winds up high, and as if it's in slow motion, he could see the trajectory of the pitch. He swings his bat on the count to the timing of the pitch, but-

“Strike out!”

Johnny groans. He’s almost managed to hit it but the ball suddenly drops, and he missed – it’s a clean forkball. Feeling dejected, he walks toward his team dugout. “I’m sorry,” he says softly, as he put down his bat and hamlet.

His coach chuckles and pats his back. “It’s okay, young boy. The game is not over yet. You’ll get your chance,” he says, eyes still looking at the ongoing battle.

Johnny gives a nervous smile. He still hasn’t been taken off from the lineup, thankfully. He is actually worried if he would get take off from the line up without getting any results. He really didn’t want that - not when he still hasn’t shown his skills yet.

Johnny sits at the bench, shouting of cheering for his teammate (a senior by 1 year).

It is the fifth innings, theoretically its in the middle of the game with 3 vs 3 score. The game is not hard but isn’t easy either. Both fielding teams did a great job on defending so each innings is quite short but actually satisfying to watch by the audience. The starting pitcher of the opponent team is quite popular too - which Johnny still has a hard time grasping the timing.

As Johnny watching the game, waiting for the team to switch, he glances up at the VIP seats. Smiles when he sees one person he deeply in love, Kim Doyoung.

 

...

 

The night before,

Johnny sat on the couch of his shared house with Doyoung. He stared blankly as it was 12 am and in 8 hours, it will be his debut match of the MAJOR league - his dream the moment he wanted to be a baseball player. The big stage every baseball player would love to be a part of it.

It took Johnny five years to reach MAJOR, after harsh years climbing the MINOR league. He first went for a try out for the league after he finished his high school, getting accepted in a team. He started off by playing in Rookie ball team, steadying climbing until Triple AAA where finally he being draft to MAJOR league as an outstanding player.

“Johnny?”

Johnny snapped from his millions of thought when he heard his name being called. “Oh?” he looked up, noticed Doyoung stood in front of him, looking a little worried. “Doyoung,” he said, stretch out his hand to grab his lover’s soft hand.

“What’s wrong?“ Doyoung softly careless Johnny’s cheek. “You look... not good,” he said.

Johnny shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said. “But,” he added, gripped tightly Doyoung’s hand. “I’m a little worry about tomorrow,” he confessed. Before Doyoung managed to talk, Johnny grabbed Doyoung and wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s tiny waist. He rested his head against his lover’s flat stomach as he felt his hair being patted by his lover. He had always liked it when the younger did that. 

“There, there,” Doyoung said, try to calm down the giant baby. He giggled a little as he played with Johnny’s hair.

They stayed like that for at least 30 minutes until the older calm down.

Johnny looked up at Doyoung who still standing and smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back, moved away from the younger. Always thankful because Doyoung never forced him, always waiting patiently for him to say anything first. The younger had always been considerate to others, to him especially despite the bratty personality.

“Feeling okay?” Doyoung asked.

Johnny nodded his head, he then leaned against the couch, guiding Doyoung to sit beside him. “I’m still very nervous though,”

“It’s your debut game, of course you would feel nervous,“

“But what if I mess up?“ Johnny then argued, telling what he was actually thinking. “What if I can’t score? What if I can’t hit? Ah, what if I got a strikeout in the lamest way ever? What if I make an error? What if-“

Johnny’s babbling was stopped when he realised a soft lip on his own. He blinked his eyes when he realised Doyoung kissed him for a short moment. “Doyo?” he said, confused.  
Doyoung giggled, cupped both of Johnny’s cheeks. “Look, I know you’re nervous and that’s pretty normal but I don’t support excessive worry.”

“But-“

“Johnny Suh, how long you started this journey from tryouts?“

“Five years,“

“How many years you been in Triple-A?“

“Roughly 2 years?“

“Have you make mistakes there?“

“I did, obviously.“

“Did you gave up because of that?“

Johnny silently looked at the still smiling Doyoung, very very cheeky looking Kim Doyoung. The younger was waiting for him to answer. “I... don’t give up,” he said eventually. He then remembered his days during A class. Honestly, it was hard, thinking when will he get to be draft to MAJOR. It was hard but never did he thought of giving up.

“Listen, hyung. You’re a great player, good at batting. Oh, remember that one game where you did a goodbye homerun? That was so cool!“ Doyoung exclaimed excitedly. “Please don’t forget that you are very good at fielding. Remember that one article we found that praised you? Remember all those games?”

“I remembered,” Johnny answered, chuckled a little looking Doyoung explained at him. “But Major league is different.”

“Of course it is!“ Doyoung said as matter of fact. “But will that change anything? You will be there at a new stadium, new uniform, new teammates, but still playing the same old baseball, right?”

Johnny sighed as he listened. He smiled at the end though hearing what Doyoung was saying because Doyoung was right. Oh, it was definitely hard to win an argument against the younger, always know how to play with words. “I hate it when you’re right,”

Doyoung gave yet another cheeky smile.

“But yeah, it’s the same old baseball.”

“Mr Johnny Suh, if, if you feel uneasy during the game, try to find me. I hope that you will be in ease when you see me. You know, I support you, right?“

“Of course,”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

“You gonna do well, my giant baby,”

“Thank you for being there for me of all this time,”

Doyoung scooted a little closer toward the older and pecked a kiss on the older’s cheek. “You’re most welcome,”

 

...

 

Back to the game, 

As Johnny remembers what Doyoung told him, he smiles, feeling a little ease. Watching Doyoung who was eating his hot dog, does calm down him a little. He chuckles when he knows that Doyoung didn’t really care much about baseball. The younger isn’t really into sports but still manages to learn about baseball because of him. He’s thankful for Doyoung who stand by his side throughout the years.

“He’s so cute,”

Doyoung is so far up, but Johnny can see the younger clearly. Munching the hotdog, cheeks puffing and the occasionally goes for the ketchup or mustard. Yes, his eyesight is that good.

Loud cheering, loud horns, loud drums might deafen his ears, but for a baseball player, Johnny had used to this. Sometimes if he is really focused, he can’t even hear the sound surrounding him.

“Change!“ The umpire shouts for change of team (defence and offence). His team in charge of defence this time, for the six innings.

A hard slap at his back, Johnny turns around to see his senior – the left fielder – gives him a wink.

“Let’s go, buddy,”

Johnny blinks his eyes, know that person likes to joke around. He laughs a little while proceeds wearing his glove. Quickly, he follows his other outfielder partners to his place – the centre field.

 

...

 

Johnny being a centre fielder actually did a very good job but of course, himself didn’t realise that.

He manages to catch a pop flies, a jammed ball and even save a hit from being home run.

Johnny did save a number considering the opponent team is quite good with batting. Probably one of the reasons why he still in the line up even though he still didn’t hit yet.  
Johnny still is obvious though.

“That was great, John!“

“Thanks, you save me there,” their team pitcher who’s pitching says.

Johnny smiles, a little happy being praise, that maybe didn’t do badly for his first game.

And two innings just pass like that, with the score – 5 vs 5. It’s tie again.

 

...

 

In the same time, up high at the VIP seat, Doyoung claps his hands when he notices Johnny’s team change from defence to offence. 

Doyoung didn’t particularly like baseball but he’s learning very hard. Years of following Johnny, he knows the basic rules and other complicated stuff. Enough for a normal fan to know. He is starting to enjoy the sport these days, now that he watches Johnny having spotlight here and there.

Doyoung is genuinely happy for Johnny. He knows the older work hard to the position he had now. He knows how big this game means to the older. Doyoung knows.

Honestly, last night, Doyoung is actually nervous (still now too) for Johnny. He’s hoping that nothing bad to happen to Johnny today, at the game. No injuries, he prays. 

He wishes all the best, calming down the older but he obviously can’t tell about how he also feels worried toward the older, not until the game is over. Doyoung is acting like he’s strong in front of the older, he thinks its the best choice. He can’t let the older becoming over thinking more than ever.

Doyoung looks at the dugout, eyes focus, trying to find his giant baby. He smiles when he sees Johnny talks and laughs with his teammates. It’s a little blurry but he knows that is his giant lover.

“He’s relaxed now,”

Doyoung notices that Johnny was stiff during the early game. Although Johnny manages to defend well, he still hasn’t given a good hit.

Doyoung knows Johnny is a good batter. He reads from sports articles that praise Johnny’s batting skill. So Doyoung confidences that Johnny can hit a good one on this game.

Doyoung clamps his hands as if he is praying, for good luck.

 

...

 

It is time. It is eight innings, and it’s his third time batting. It probably is his last batting, his last chance to prove his worth.

Johnny is starting to feel nervous again. In his head, he knows he can’t mess up this but it’s really hard to stay positive.

Johnny walks to the batter box. He is the first batter to start for this inning. He swings his bat for a little to warm his shoulder, visualise the trajectory of type of pitches that the battery would throw and takes a deep breath. He then enters the batter box, greets the umpire and gets ready with his stand.

Johnny focuses on the pitcher, grips the bat, the pitcher winds up and throws. He swings, but its a strike. He groans. The pitcher position himself on set and throws, Johnny didn’t move. It’s a ball to the outside. Another pitch, and it’s a ball again.

Johnny steps back, sighs in relief as he is able not to swing on that.

“Good John!!”

Johnny takes a deep breath. It’s 1 strike, 2 balls. He still has more chances. He can still wait but that will worse out his count and he really didn’t want that. _Ah, I wanna hit one so badly._

_“You can do it, Johnny!”_

Johnny chuckles as Doyoung’s voice suddenly appears in his head, encouraging him. As he stares at his bat, he can imagine his bunny up there, watching him.

Somehow he feels relax. Johnny looks up, he sees his surroundings. He wants to laugh, suddenly and finally he finds the game fun. He feels weirdly excited at this late hour.

Baseball is fun.

Johnny grips his bat, standing on his position. He watches the pitcher set up, pitch it.

He didn’t need a big hit. No need for a home run. He just needs to hit.

Johnny swings as he sees the ball releases from the pitcher’s grip.

CLANK!

“IT’S A HIT!” The commentary announcer shouts and the stadium cheers.

Johnny throws his bat, runs to the first base immediately, trying to process that he actually hit it. _YESS!_ He screams internally. He watches the ball got over the shortstop, land perfectly between the centre and left fielders. He smiles as he runs straights to the second base. It’s safe.

The stadiums still screaming, Johnny stops and collects his breath. He grins when he sees his teammate run toward him to collect his helmet and elbow protectors.

“That’s a great hit,”

Johnny gives his helmet, he then grins, “Thank god.”

They then laugh.

The game continues, with the eight and nine batters doing their job and somehow they manage to get a run on the inning with Johnny runs to the home base, scoring.

The score is 6 vs 5 with Johnny’s team leading.

Doyoung smiles proudly as he watches with the 4th hot dogs on his hand. 

In the end, Johnny’s team wins with the same score as neither teams manage to land a run on the last inning. It ends up, that the hit that Johnny’s make, has a huge contribution to the win. 

 

...

 

Johnny quickly goes out of the stadium after a quick shower. He looks around to find Doyoung who has been waiting for him since the game finish. 

He smiles turn wide when he sees a familiar head at the nearest bench. He quickens his pace and stands behind. “Yo!” he says, making the younger jumps out of shock. 

Doyoung glares, hand on his chest. “Don’t do that,” he warns. 

Johnny giggles and gives a quick kiss on the younger lip. “Sorry,” he says. 

“Kissing me won’t make you forgiven,” Doyoung says as he watches the older sits beside him. He crosses his arms against his chest. Angry, definitely angry.

Johnny puts his sports bag on the ground, focus mainly at Doyoung. He bows, “I’m sorry, my dear princess.”

Doyoung snorts, knowing that Johnny is teasing him. 

“Okay, okay, don’t mad,” Johnny pleads, carelessly the younger’s cheek. 

“Fine, since today is your big day, I’ll forgive you,”

Johnny chuckles, soften when he watches Doyoung smiles at him. His baby princess is not angry any more. “So, where are we gonna eat dinner?“ he asks. 

“I’m fine anything. On second thought, what do you wanna eat?“

“We can go to that sunflower diner, oh, but you hate that so we should choose what we both want,”

“No. I’m fine. We can go there,”

“Doyoungie, it's great that you want to be considered but you don’t have to force to go to a place that you hate,”

“I’m not.”

“Kim Doyoung,” 

Doyoung sighs. He looks at the older who is frowning at him. He’s a bit hesitant but thinks better, to tell the truth. “Actually,”

“Yeah?“

“I’m already full,” Doyoung gives a cheeky smile. 

Johnny blinks eyes. He narrows his eyes as he questions, “How many hot dogs did you eat?”

“Four? Oh wait, it is five?“ 

“Seriously?“

“You know they make the best hotdog,”

“But that many?“

“It’s good, okay,”

Johnny laughs. They then settle going to the sunflower diner that Doyoung hates with him eating because obviously, he is so hungry after the game. 

"I still understand why you like to eat that diner so much,"

"And I don't understand why you hate it so much. The food is good!" Johnny says and Doyoung makes ugly faces to disagree. He just laughs at the younger antic.

“Do you even focus on the game?“ Johnny asks as they walk toward the car. "You look busy eating,"

Doyoung chuckles, “Of course, I do!” He grabs Johnny’s arm making them stop just one step from the car. “You did so great and you’re so cool today!“ he says, tiptoe to kiss the older. 

Johnny slides his arm around Doyoung’s waist, kissing the younger back. “I’m cool, huh?“ he says when they apart. 

“So much,”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I know it's lame, lol I tried my best tho. I might write more, a continuous series? I don't know.
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
